


Don't Come

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Bingo art: John can't think of anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beholden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105131) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Created for kink_bingo 2011. The prompt was orgasm denial/control.
> 
> This fan-comic illustrates Sabinelagrande's story (and podfic) _Beholden_. Specifically, this part:  
>  _One morning at breakfast he leans over and says, "Don't come," and just like that, you can't think of anything else. You're hard on and off all day long; that night, Rodney makes you wait an hour before you're even allowed to beg for the privilege._
> 
> NB: Dubious consent - or rather the story _Beholden_ is dub-con verging on non-con, but this artwork is less explicit.  
>  Blended digital collage of screencaps with added text and backgrounds, made in photoshop.

It should be pretty clear, but speech is in quotes, and thoughts are italicized.

 

 

 


End file.
